Homecoming
by ShadowNinja45567
Summary: Yugi's brother Atem has gone off to war and Yugi's missing him terribly. Scared to one day wake up and have a letter saying his brother is gone. One-Shot. Dedicated to the people out there serving and people missing their loved ones.


**A/N Just a one-shot I came up with after watching some homecoming videos. Just wanted to say Thanks to everyone fighting in the war and if someone you love or care about is at war I hope they return home safely.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the song that is in this story.**

* * *

Yugi sighed as he got ready for his track meet. His big brother Atem was in Afghanistan fighting the war. Every time the mail came he feared it was a letter saying his brother was dead. Yugi shook his head.

 _Get those thought's out of your head,_ he thought to himself. He finished tying his shoes and left his room. Walking down stairs he saw his grandpa in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Sitting down at the table, Grandpa put a plate in front of him.

"Good morning Yugi, ready for your track meet?" His mouth too full to answer nodded his head. Once he put his plate in the sink Yugi turned to face in grandpa.

"Any new?" His grandpa sighed shook his head sadly.

Yugi dropped his head. "I'm worried Grandpa, I've been having nightmares of him not returning."

Solomon grabbed Yugi's shoulders making him look up. "He's fine, he will return safe and sound." Yugi didn't know if he was trying to convince himself or Yugi. He ruffled Yugi's hair.

"Enough of this you have a track meet to go to." They headed out the door and into the car.

Once on the road Solomon asked, "Who's all coming to see you Yugi?"

Yugi thought to himself for a minute. "Joey said he was coming, Anzu and Tristan said they would come. Marik will be there. Ryou is coming and he's dragging Bakura with him. Of course my coach will be there along with all the other track students. Also their parents will be there so yeah."

Grandpa chuckled. "You and your smart mouth."

Yugi gave a mocked surprise expression. "I have a smart mouth? You must be hearing things grandpa." Solomon shook his head and continued driving. When they stopped at a red light Yugi saw a mother hugging her little boy as he cried and the dad pat the kid on his head. Yugi thought of that night when his parents got into a huge argument.

 **Flashback**

 _Six-year-old Yugi huddled in the corner of his room clutching his ears and trying to block out the yelling coming from down stairs. A loud crash caused the little boy to whimper. Why were they fighting? Was it because his dad was talking about going somewhere and his mom didn't want him to go? Yugi's door creaked open and a boy few years older than himself walked in._

" _Yugi?" A whimper came from the corner. The boy walked over to Yugi, sat beside him and put his arms around the shaking child. Yugi wrapped his arms around the boy._

" _Aťe? Why are they fighting? I hate when they fight." The boy Aťe otherwise known as Atem tightened his hold on Yugi and started to rub circles on his back._

" _I don't know Yugi. They just aren't agreeing with each other at the moment." There was another crash from down stairs causing Yugi to cry out and cuddle closer to Atem. The yelling got louder almost like they were screaming at each other. Atem started to rock them back and forth then started to hum. After another loud crash Atem started to sing._

" _Hush now, my baby be still now don't cry.  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream.  
Sleep and remember my lullaby.  
And I'll be with you while you dream.  
Drift on a river that flows through my arms.  
Drift as I'm singing to you.  
I see you smiling so peaceful and calm.  
Holding you I'm smiling too.  
Here in my arms, safe from harm,  
holding you I'm smiling too."_

 _Yugi fell asleep in his brother's arms safe and sound._

 **Flashback end**

Of course his parents were fighting because his father was going off to war and his mother was begging him not too. But he went anyway and sent letters to them saying how much he loved them. He was supposed to have been returning soon, until _that_ letter came.

 **Flashback**

 _Atem and Yugi were both wrestling in the living room when the doorbell rang. Mrs. Muto went and opened the door. A man in a military suit handed her a letter._

" _I'm so sorry." Was all he said then he left. With hands shaking Mrs. Muto opened the letter._

 _Dear Mrs. Muto.  
We regret to inform you that your husband Aknamkanon Muto has died serving his country.  
He died by his being captured along with a few others by the enemy. The enemy said they had a bomb in the building they were held hostage at and only had ten minutes left to live. He helped everyone escape but didn't make it out in time. He died a hero. If there is anything you ever need please let me know. I am truly sorry._

 _Sincerely General Robert Jones._

 _Mrs. Muto burst out crying falling to her knees. Atem and Yugi went to hug her. They knew that their father was not returning home._

 **Flashback end**

Their mother grieved for so long that she lost the will to live and passed away, joining her husband in the afterlife. Atem and Yugi went to live with their grandfather after that. Once they arrived Yugi headed straight for the field to stretch after a quick goodbye to his grandpa. While he was stretching Yugi looked to the audience to see his friends all waving at him excitingly. Joey held up a sign that said ' **You rock Yugi!'** He was waving it super hard and almost smacked Anzu in the face with it, causing them to get into an argument. Tristan just gave him thumbs up. Ryou smiled and waved politely. Bakura had his usual scowl on. And Marik also had a sign that said **'Yugi's going to kick all your butts!'** Yup his friend's would never change. His coach signaled them to all circle around him.

"Okay team we have been training really hard for this. Go out there and do your best. But most importantly go and have fun." They all whooped and cheered as they split up. Yugi went and sat down on the bench waiting for his groups turn.

Shu sat beside him. "Good luck Yugi."

Yugi turned to him and smiled. "You too, you'll do great."

"I sure hope so, my brother came all the way from America to come watch me and I want to make him proud." Yugi's smile faltered a little.

"I'm sure you will." Soon it was their turn to go. Yugi waited for the whistle to blow before he took off running. He loved to run even though it brought back some bad memories.

 **Flashback**

 _Nine- year- old Yugi ran as fast as he could from the people chasing him. If he could just make it to the park he could lose them in the woods._ But as luck would have it be tripped and fell to the ground.

" _And where do you think you're going Muto?" Ushio asked._

" _P-please d-don't h-hurt m-me," Yugi stuttered out._

" _Look guys he has a cute little stutter." He and the other boys started to laugh. Soon they started to beat him up._

" _Hey!" An angry voice yelled causing the beating to stop. "Step away from my little brother or you'll regret it."_

 _Ushio just laughed. "And what are you going to do about it?"_

 _Atem stepped up to Ushio. "This," then he punched Ushio in the nose. Soon Ushio and his gang left running and screaming. Atem touched Yugi on the shoulder making the little boy flinch._

" _Their gone now Yugi, let head home." He helped Yugi up and they started the journey home._

" _Why do I always get picked on?" Yugi asked._

 _Atem smiled and ruffled his hair. "They're just jealous."_

" _Really! I just thought it was because I'm so small."_

" _No way! Your so much cooler than them. They all wish they were you, so to make them feel better about themselves they tease you." Yugi smiled at his brother and Atem slung his arm over his shoulder._

 **Flashback end**

He had one more lap left. A boy from the other team was ahead of him. The finish line was coming up quickly. With all his might Yugi ran past the boy and the finish line winning first place. Cheers erupted from everyone but mostly from his friends. His team surrounded him cheering and congratulating him.

"Great job Yugi," His coach said patting him on the back. He was given a medal and a trophy also his picture was taken. He ran off to where his friends and grandpa were waiting. Marik was the first to embrace him.

"I knew you would kick everyone's butts." Joey and Tristan hugged him yelling congratulation in his ears. Tea hugged him and gave him a quick peak on the cheek.

Bakura nudged him. "Not bad kid."

Ryou rolled his eyes then hugged Yugi." You did great." Then it was Yugi's grandpa's turn. Solomon hugged his grandson tightly.

"I'm so proud of you. Atem would be proud too." Everyone saddened at the thought of Atem. Yugi felt tears well up in his eyes as he remembered Atem leaving.

 **Flashback**

 _Yugi cried as he held his brother at the docks. He had to travel by boat to_ _Afghanistan._ _His friends were here with them to see Atem off. Grandpa was watching the two with tears sliding down his face._

" _Why do you have to go Aťe, we already lost our father from the war if I lose you too I don't know if I'll make it." Atem pulled away to look at his brother._

" _I will return Yugi. I promise." Yugi embraced his brother again._

" _That's exactly what dad said," Yugi chocked out._ Atem tightened his hold on Yugi.

" _I love you bro."_

" _I love you too Aťe." The boat horn signaled that it was time to board the boat. Atem hugged his grandpa and brother one more time before walking onto the ship. As the boat started to drift away Yugi ran all the way to the edge of the dock with tears streaming down his face and sang,_

" _River oh river  
Flow gently for me  
such precious cargo you bear  
Do you know somewhere he can be free  
River deliver him there.  
Eh Eh Ehhh Eh eh eh Ehh."_

 _Yugi fell on his knees feeling like he would never see his brother again._

 **Flashback end**

Yugi let go of his grandfather and smiled at everyone.

"Thanks for coming guys."

Joey slapped his back. "You're our pal Yugi of course we could come."

"But if you decided to jump off a cliff we won't come for that," Marik added.

Ryou smacked his back. "Marik!"

"You didn't let me finish Ry," Marik said rubbing the sore spot. "We wouldn't come because we would stop you before you even got to a cliff."

"Good to know you guys got my back," replied Yugi. Just then someone started to speak through the microphone.

"Thank you all for coming. As you know many have gone off to fight in the war and many have died. We would just like to announce someone who has just recently returned. Atem Muto! From Afghanistan! And thank him for all he has done." As soon as the man said Atem Yugi looked to the middle of the field to see a person with spiky hair just like his own. Tears already falling down his face Yugi gave a chocked sob and bolted to his brother. Atem caught him in his arms and held him tightly.

"You're here! You're alive!" Yugi sobbed out.

"I promised didn't I?" Yugi pulled away to get a good look at his brother. He had gotten tanner and some muscle. He had a scar on his right cheek and one running down his left forearm. Yugi's friends had arrived along with his grandpa.

"Welcome back Atem!" They all cheered. Atem gave his grandfather a hug.

"It's good to be back. And Yugi," he said turning to him. "Good job at getting first place." Atem slung an arm around Yugi while Yugi embraced his brother and cried.

"You are never going back you hear me?"

Atem smiled. "I'm staying right where I belong."

"I love you Aťe,"

I love you too little brother." Yugi turned to him.

" _Brother your safe now  
and safe may you stay  
for I have a pray just for you."_

Atem took over singing.

" _Oh baby brother  
come back someday  
come and deliver us too."_

Yugi snuggled up in his brother looked up at him.

"Welcome home Atem."

* * *

 **A/N What did you think? I know it wasn't that long but I loved writing this so I hope you enjoyed it. The song is from prince of Egypt it's the river lullaby from the movie. But you have to watch the movie clip one to hear the right lyrics. Please leave a review so I know you enjoyed it.**


End file.
